Someday Soon
by Synchrolicity
Summary: Oliver is totally going to beat Felicity at Mario Kart . . . right?


_I really like this one! It's definitely my personal favourite so far. So leave a reveiw! Tell me what_ you _think of it!_

·•·

"imagine person A of your OTP sitting on person B's lap while playing Mario Kart."  
(prompt by imagineyour-otp from tumblr)

·•·

"Mario Kart? Are you sure?" Felicity asks, eyeing Oliver as he inserts the disk into the Wii.

"What, are you afraid I might beat you?" he teases, glancing back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Actually, I'm afraid that you might throw a fit when _I_ beat _you_."

"We'll see about that!" he says confidently, sitting down on the couch and handing Felicity her remote.

"If you insist." She smiles innocently, positioning herself on Oliver's lap as she took hold of her remote. "You're gonna be sorry."

·

Nineteen races later, the score is nineteen to, well, zero. And it's not in Oliver's favour.

"I had something in my eye," he mutters under his breath as Felicity pulls in front him to win the race yet again.

"Oh sure you did." Felicity laughs as he makes a face. "What was it last time? I bumped your hand? And before that your batteries were dying. And before that my hair was in the way. What will it be next time"

"There won't be a next time because I am going to win. Just wait and see."

"I've been waiting nineteen races," she replies elbowing him as he chooses the next race. DK Mountain. Her favourite.

"Well, wait no longer, 'cause I'm gonna win," he repeats, confidant as always.

"Good luck with that," she scoffs leaning back as they begin the next round.

For the next couple minutes, the silence was complete, except of for the music as they raced around the track

Felicity's on her final lap, just crossing the bridge as Oliver raises his remote with his right hand and begins to tickle her with his left.

"Stop it! You can't do that!" she screams between laughs, trying to keep her remote steady as she squirms off of his lap and onto the floor. But it was too late.

"Watch me!" he replies, grinning as she falls off of the bridge.

"No!"

"Yes!" He whoops and stands up raising his fists over his head as he finally passes the finish line in first place.

He scoops Felicity up from her seat on the floor and places her onto the couch, tickling her as she whacks him with a pillow.

"You cheater!" she shouts at him, throwing the couch pillow at his face.

"I think you meant winner," he replies, dodging the pillow and smiling teasingly.

"I can't believe that my boyfriend thinks it's okay to cheat on Mario Kart," she fumes, huffing and crossing her arms.

He ignores her. "I am the champion of the world!" he sings—if you could call it singing—as she gives him a dirty look.

"I beat you nineteen to one, Mister," she tells him. "It would have been twenty to zero if you hadn't cheated."

"But I'm still the champion."

"No, _I_ am the champion. You are the cheater," Felicity clarifies, poking him in the chest.

"Maybe," he relents. "But you love me anyways."

She sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes, scooching right next up to him. "I guess I love you anyways."

"But I did beat you once, so technically, I am the champion of this round."

"Whatever, Oliver."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"'Oliver Queen is the champion of the world!'"

"No way!" she shouts, giggling.

"Yes way!" He begins to tickle her again and she squeals, pushing away from him. "Say it!"

She shakes her head, laughing too hard to say say anything

"C'mon, Felicity," he pleads.

"No!"

"Well I'm gonna tickle you until—"

"Fine!" she gasps, finally breaking. "Oliver Queen is the champion of the world."

"No, not like that, you have to sing it! Like this: Oliver Queen is the champion of the world!" he shouts, drawing out 'O' in 'world' for twice as long as the rest of the sentence.

"I'm not doing that!"

"I guess I could just tickle you some more," he replies wiggling his fingers.

"Okay, okay. Oliver Queen is—" she stops, laughing too hard to continue. "Okay, here we go: Oliver Queen is the champion of the world!" she finishes, mimicking his tone.

"That's better," he decides, letting her collapse into his arms as she giggles hysterically. He twirls her hair in his fingers, laughing along with her.

He could spend the rest of his life like this, laughing together with the woman he loves. And maybe someday. . . Well, maybe someday he will.


End file.
